Smokers hold powerful beliefs that smoking alleviates negative moods such as depression, and smoking rates are elevated among individuals prone to depression. Nevertheless, a causal relationship between depressed mood and smoking has not been demonstrated. It has been suggested that the relationship between smoking behavior and negative mood may be explained via cognitive factors (e.g., Baker, Piper, McCarthy, Majeskie, & Fiore, 2004); however, to date the research on these factors has been scarce. Women have higher rates of depression (Kessler, 2003), are more likely to report smoking to reduce negative mood (Livson & Leino, 1988) and maintain stronger negative mood reduction smoking expectancies compared to men (Brandon & Baker, 1991). Therefore, it has been proposed that depressed mood may have a greater influence on women's smoking behavior than that of men (Borrelli, Bock, King, Pinto, & Marcus, 1996). There is limited evidence, however, to support this hypothesis. The proposed study will evaluate the independent and combined effects of depressed mood, cognitive control, and gender on smoking behavior. Participants (70 males and 70 females) will be randomly assigned to receive either a depressed mood induction or a neutral mood induction via standardized video clips. Cognitive control and mood related variables will be assessed and participants' smoking behavior will be measured via controlled observation in the laboratory. Cigarette smoking is the leading preventable cause of morbidity and mortality in America (CDC, 1999). Approximately 35 million Americans attempt to quit smoking each year, however the majority relapse by one-year follow-up (NIDA, 1998). Therefore, a greater understanding of the factors that promote and maintain smoking is crucial for the development of more effective prevention and intervention strategies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]